Every Night Crying For You
by GuiltyTear
Summary: Todo comenzó como un dulce sueño. Flippy & Flaky eran el uno para el otro. Aunque esto fue hasta que Flaky descubrió que su amado no era solamente 'El dulce chico' que alguna vez conoció... Para Flaky marco algo de diferencia, pero para Flippy fue mas que suficiente para tal vez cometer el peor error del que probablemente siempre se arrepentirá...
1. Shiny Shiny

X: Esque, por que? POR QUE?, yo lo amaba, aunque fuese un peligro no me importaba... Yo lo amaba!. -llorara Flaky sosteniendo una nota mientras abrasaba sus piernas en uno de los rincones de casa que ella y su amado compartían-

X: Mami, por que lloras? -una tierna y tenue voz con la que un pequeño niño de no mas de 7 años llamaba a su madre-

Flaky: Es un secreto, hijo -dijo Flaky mientras frotaba los no muy largos cabellos del pequeño, tratando de sonreír-

[i]Si, pensaran ¿Como sucedió esto?. Ninguna historia comienza así, esto es solo un pequeño Flash Back.[/i]

Una tarde algo soleada, dio lugar al cumpleaños de el enfermo come-dulces al que todos conocemos, Nutty. Todos estaban reunidos, festejando los 16 años de su amigo. Bailaban, comían pastel, bromeaban y de mas.

Petunia: Hola, cual es tu nombre? -pregunto petunia a cierta chica sentada en uno de los sofás-

Flaky: Fla...Flaky -sonrió levemente- Me llamo Flaky.

Petunia: Oh, lindo nombre quieres pastel, jugo o algo? -dijo sonriendo-

Flaky: No...Gracias estoy bien -sonrió de nuevo leve-

Petunia: De acuerdo, puedes tomar lo que gustes con confianza.

Flaky, chica de 16 años. Cabello rojizo enredado con pinches blancos en este, estatura media, tímida aunque algo risueña. Nueva en la ciudad de Happy Tree. Conoció primero a Cuddles, con quien accidentalmente choco tras andar despistada viendo todo en la ciudad. Tras el largo tiempo que llevaban conversando, al Cuddles se le ocurrió invitarla a la fiesta de Nutty.

Flippy: Que divertida fiesta -dijo el peliverde tomando algo de jugo-

Splendid: Muy cierto, ademas que la comida esta deliciosa -rió-

Flippy: En lo que te fijas -reía mientras volteo a su derecha, así alcanzando a ver a Flaky. La miro por unos segundos sin despegar la mirada-

Splendid: Flippy?...Flippy!... FLIPPY DESPIERTA! -le dio un algo fuerte golpe en la nuca-

Flippy: Ah... Que?, perdón esque solo..yo..este..yo -tartamudeaba-

Splendid: Solo cállate, deja de beber jugo!, -rió burlescamente- Ahhh, ya se que tanto mirabas -levanto una ceja-

Flippy: Yo? yo nada, no miraba nada -se sonrojo-

Splendid: Claro que tu tonto!, mirabas a la nueva... Flaky -le dio una palmada en la espalda-

Flippy: Flaky -pensó- Con que así te llamas -la miro de nuevo-

Splendid: Que esperas! Háblale! -lo empujo levemente-

Flippy: Estas tonto -le dio un zape-

Splendid: Ajamm si, Háblale! -lo empujo de tal modo que Flippy termino justo enfrente de Flaky-

[i]Flaky volteo hacia arriba a ver de quien se trataba, pues le molestaba un poco en el lugar donde estaba.[/i]

Flippy: Hammm...Hol...Hola yo soy Flipp..Flippy -tartamudeaba sonrojado-

Flaky: Yo soy Flaky, mucho gusto -sonrió algo leve-

Flippy: Pu...edo...Puedo sentarme? -frotaba su nuca con una de sus manos-

Flaky: Cla..Claro -dijo algo nerviosa, ya que no es muy usual que alguien quiera sentarse con ella, con alguien como ella-

Flippy: Y de... donde vienes, Flaky? -sonrió sonrojado-

Flaky: De... Un pueblo pequeño llamado Windy Town -entrelazo sus manos-

Flippy: Oh, muy bien... Yo soy de aquí -rió un poco- [i]Eres un imbécil, Flippy -pensó, ella ya lo noto!-[/i]

Flaky: Lo se -rió un poco-

El mal recuerdo empezó cuando Cuddles, Lumpy y Petunia comenzaron a reventar globos. Flippy volteo violentamente tras recordar aquellas bombas, tiroteos que recuerda tras ese trauma Post-guerra que lo atormenta desde aquella sanguinaria guerra en Vietnam de la que fue parte.


	2. There Is a Devil in Heaven

~Capitulo#2: There Is a Devil in Heaven, And an Angel in Hell...~

- Fli...Flippy? -tartamudeaba Flaky aterrorizada por la horrible escena que presenciaba-

- Hahahahaha! -reía Fliqpy en un tono burlesco enfermizo con el que siempre lo hacia-

Fliqpy tomo a Petunia de un brazo para así amputárselo con un cuchillo que siempre llevaba en mano, de allí se fue despedazandola como loco todo el cuerpo, dejándola como un montón de carne. A Sniffles le clavo los lentes en los ojos, a Cuddles le quebró el cuello, Lifty termino sin cabeza, Shifty tenia el palo con el que romperían la piñata clavado en el cuello aun desangrándose, Cuddles tenia vidrios de el tazón de ponche encajados por todo el cuerpo, a Mime lo ahogo en el barril del juego de atrapar manzanas, Splendid termino con el rostro totalmente quemado pues Fliqpy recargo su rostro en la parrilla donde asaban la carne de las hamburguesas, Lumpy estaba con el torso del cuerpo arrancado, Lammy termino sin brazos ni piernas. Así Fliqpy fue asesinándolos a todos sadicamente.

- Pero es..esto no... puede... -se quedo paralizada pues unas manchas de sangre salpicaron hacia ella, dejando su ropa y rostro empapados por ese liquido repugnante para ella-

Tomo el cuchillo que ahora se encontraba en las entrañas de Bear, tratando de recordar que o mas bien quien le faltaba, sentía esa inconformidad, esa molestia de no poder recordar quien era... Hasta que escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina, se asomo sigilosamente para así encontrar a su próxima victima tratando de abrir la puerta de la cocina.

- Vas a algún lado? Flaky -sonrió tetricamente mientras tomada con fuerza el cuchillo que llevaba en mano-

- No...NO! -jalaba con mas fuerza y desesperación la puerta, hasta que logro abrirla-

- Ven hija de perra no huyas! -gritaba Fliqpy desesperado tratando de alcanzarla-

- Déjame en paz Flippy! -lloraba Flaky mientras aun corría desesperadamente-

- Te atrapare ya lo veraz! -le grito en forma de amenaza mientras corría-

Los arboles no ayudaban en nada, como había muchos estos se interponían en el camino. Esto era señal de que se estaban alejando de Happy Tree entrando así se esta manera al inmenso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Flaky se detuvo un momento a descansar tras un árbol, pues ya no sintió que Fliqpy la siguiera. Su respiración era muy agitada.

[i]Déjala en paz Fliqpy, por favor... Ella no te ah hecho absolutamente nada...Por favor, no le hagas daño[/i]

- Cállate. Si, no me ah hecho nada y que? tengo que esperar a que eso pase?, eres un imbécil -rió burlescamente-

[i]Yo no me refería a eso, ella jamas le haría nada a nadie...Aunque apenas la conozca, puedo decirte esto con toda seguridad, ella no es como tu, alguien que le quiera hacer daño a los demás... [/i]

- Y? si pudiese me desaria de ti, solo eres una pesadez en mi. Yo fui quien te salvo el trasero en la guerra, no pudiste con los estúpidos vietnamitas, ah?. Crees que tienes esperanzas con esta chica... NO! los dos son igual de inservibles, mas tu, no puedes evitarme, ademas que el amor no existe, por lo menos no para mi. Eres parte de mi, yo soy parte de ti. Eso no podrás cambiarlo hasta que dejes de ser un maricón... Defendiendo a alguien que acabas de conocer, Ja... Que te dice que no te traicionara mañana, que no te olvidara, que te rechace.

[i]No... Ella no es así[/i]

- Lo vez, eres un idiota. Pero ya, deja de hacerme hablar o me escuchara y huirá fácilmente.

Flaky se percato de la presencia de Fliqpy, pues escucho el crujir de unas hojas. Este ruido se fue acercando mas y mas, hasta que dejo de oírse.

- Ahhhhhhhh! -grito Flaky al sentir que una mano la tomaba del cuello apretándolo fuertemente que se le dificultaba respirar -

- Te encontré! -rió como antes- Por que te escondes eh? siempre te encontrare! -tomo su cuchillo fuertemente en sus manos-

- No! por favor Flippy! este no eres tu, por favor suéltame! -sollozaba Flaky esperando que su agresor respondiera a las suplicas-

Poco a poco Fliqpy fue bajando el cuchillo y sus ojos se tornaron verdes como de costumbre, era Flippy.

- Flaky! perdóname! ese no era yo... ese no era yo! -tomo el rostro de Flaky entre sus manos-

- Suéltame! suéltame! - empujo a Flippy haciendo que este retrocediera -

- Flaky! Nooo! Déjame explicarte.. ese no... -antes de poder terminar se percato de que la chica ya no estaba-

Bajo la mirada maldiciéndose de camino a Happy Tree, maldiciéndose por no poder evitar ser así, por convertirse en ese monstruo que llevaba dentro.

[i]Lo vez, no puedes ser amado mientras este yo. Recuerda, tu eres parte de mi, yo soy parte de ti. Eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca[/i]

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que con eso de los fines de curso no podía hacer nada. Pues aquí les traigo la continuación. Espero y les guste. Recuerden, sin Reviews no hay cap :3


End file.
